Tayuuta:FAQ
Party Management I keep running out of money! Where is it all going? *Generally speaking, better weapons are significantly more expensive to repair. Unless you're specifically trying to rank up a powerful weapon, it can be helpful to save a weaker one for use on small fry, only bringing out the big guns for powerful enemies. This becomes especially important around chapter 6 and 7, when you spend a lot of time in and around early-game areas, but will have much better gear. *Weapons and armor are more expensive to repair once they're broken. Keep an eye on your durability and switch weapons (or characters) when it gets low. I'm still running out of money! Where can I get more? *You tend to find more healing items, etc. than you actually have occasion to use. On a single run you'll rarely need more than one or two food/healing items, especially when you consider that you'll find more in the dungeon. Traveling between floors that are far apart might require a bit more. Sell the excess. *You generally only need a couple of weapons per character, at most, so sell off any replacements. *Likewise, there's a tendency to hoard alchemy materials long after their usefulness has passed; Scrap Iron (鉄くず) and Corsino Steel (コルシノ鋼) will only provide useful upgrades during the first couple of chapters, but continue to appear for quite a while. *Have Fino focus on raising his Steal skill whenever possible. Certain enemies carry "treasure" items that can be sold for large amounts of cash - much more than you'll find just lying around the dungeon - and should always be stolen from before killed, unless you can't spare the time or health. **Rockbugs (イワノコムシ, the flying rock enemies) carry Small Gemstones (小さな宝石, sell for 100B+) **Hellhounds (魔獣ヘルハウンド, the blue dog enemies) carry Beautiful Jewel Cases (きれいな宝石箱, sell for 300B+) I'm finding more junk than I can carry! What can I do about this? *Unfortunately, there are only a couple of opportunities to raise your maximum encumbrance; it goes up when new characters join, so you'll get a boost from Cefilia and Myiri in Chapter 2 (thankfully, it doesn't go down again when they leave), and then additional boosts from Kuroe and Forchera in Chapter 4. *The rule mentioned above under moneymaking techniques also applies. You rarely need more than one or two weapons per character, and the game tends to give you more healing items than you need. One or two healing potions, food items, and MP/SP recovery items are all you'll want for most excursions, especially since Cefilia can heal your party in mid-battle. Why aren't my people getting experience from fights any more? *Team members' experience is capped every 50 levels; once you reach that point, visit Lutina at the church and choose the last option to promote them to a new class. This raises their experience cap and grants new skills. I equipped this piece of gear, and now there's a skull on it and I can't remove it. What gives? *The skull indicates a piece of cursed equipment, which has to be removed by Lutina at the church (the second-last option on the menu). Cursed equipment can't be sold, upgraded, or used in alchemy until it's been removed, and tends to have other negative effects as well (usually it means you have a negative status condition all the time), but it's often the middle step in an upgrade chain to a much more powerful weapon, so it can be worth using. Dungeon Exploration How am I getting poisoned outside of combat? *Either you got really unlucky with a trap, or you ate some bad food. Some food items like Delicious-Smelling Dumplings (いい匂いの団子) are common culprits, having the chance to just poison you instead of providing recovery. For best results, don't eat anything you find in the labyrinth. **A major exception to this is Dried Fruit, which is always safe, is very useful, and can only be found in the labyrinth. I keep running out of time while I travel between floors! *Entering a new room on the map (one that you haven't been to before) takes five minutes, as opposed to two minutes to move between pre-mapped rooms. Since the game can randomly generate some pretty expansive maps, that can chew through your time pretty quickly. *While special events and rewards are hidden behind secret doors and breakable walls on random floors, you're always able to get from one staircase to the other just by using the doors that already exist. If you're concerned about time, don't explore too much if you still have a lot of floors to go. *It probably goes without saying, but you'll want to set aside an entire day for traveling from one major floor to the next. *The position of the stairs down on one floor will match that of the stairs up on the next floor. If you're one floor away from your destination, check the map of the destination and you'll know which direction you should head to reach it. Combat Why do my people keep missing with their attacks? *Reduced accuracy is an effect of fatigue, measured by the green bar. It decreases with each turn you spend in combat and increases again as you spend time out of combat - but combat tends to be frequent and lengthy enough that you'll be worn down over time. Eating Dried Fruit (干し果物) will revive you quickly, as can certain types of liquor. *Additionally, some characters (Cefilia, Kuroe) are just less accurate than others. Couple that with the fact that some enemies have naturally high evasion, and sometimes there's little choice but to tough it out. *Tennou Stones (天王石) can raise a character's accuracy. Category:Tayuuta guides